27
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: Las razones de Kyo Kusanagi para estar con Iori Yagami. One Shot (IoriXKyo, Shonen Ai) Fic por el cumpleaños de Iori Yagami.


**27**

_Fic de cumpleaños para Iori Sama, el por qué del título lo descubrirán más adelante, aunque el número surgió de la edad de mi queridísimo pelirrojo, quien según lo que dijo SNK, cumple 27 años._

**_SUMMARY:_ **_Las razones de Kyo Kusanagi para estar con Iori Yagami. One Shot (IoriXKyo, Shonen Ai) Fic por el cumpleaños de Iori Yagami._

Iori miró la enorme caja que estaba al borde de la cama, con un moño color azul, y casi se cae de su lugar, sorprendido, porque a lo largo de sus 27 años de vida, que por cierto estaba cumpliéndolos ese mismo día, no había recibido jamás un regalo _así_ de grande.

Vio a su costado izquierdo, donde Kyo Kusanagi aún dormía profundamente, porque la noche anterior habían _celebrado_ de lo lindo teniendo una intensa ronda de sexo.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que, tras el cansancio de su acción, Kyo fuera a despertarse para prepararle aquella sorpresa, quizá por eso mismo aún estaba durmiendo, profundamente, cuando quizá su intención había sido sorprender él mismo a su amante pelirrojo.

Lo que importaba era la intención, pensó el pelirrojo.

Suponía el contenido de aquella inmensa caja, porque tenía la forma de una caja de guitarra.

La suya había quedado destruida en un ataque violento de ira que tuvo, cuando creyó que Kyo estaba engañándole con el rubio amiguito afeminado que tenía e incluso llegó a amenazarlo.

Sí, Kyo había reído burlándose porque había resultado un amante celoso; él tampoco lo hubiese imaginado nunca, pero en cuanto se refería a Kyo era de esa forma, porque siempre fue muy posesivo con él.

La verdad, nadie se hubiera imaginado que con tanta tensión acumulada en ambos jóvenes, terminarían librándose de ellos en otro tipo de combates, en vez de uno con fuego y ganas de matarse uno al otro.

Es más, ahora podía jurar que había incluso afecto en su relación sentimental con Kyo, mucho más allá del deseo carnal que los orilló a iniciar aquellos encuentros ocasionales.

Porque Kyo aún estaba comprometido con Yuki, aunque ninguno de los dos en verdad quisiera continuar con la boda.

Iban a encontrar una forma de terminar todo sin que los padres sospecharan que Yuki había engañado a Kyo con Shingo, y que su hijo, Kyo, había terminado encontrando refugio en los brazos de su rival por ley.

Qué irónico destino!

Kyo _siempre_ le sorprendía, algunas veces con su actitud tan adorablemente entregada, otras siendo el mismo estúpido arrogante que era y en algunas más, siendo un desinhibido amante que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de probar su pasión.

Se paró de la cama y tomó el regalo en sus manos, llevándolo al suelo y tomando entre sus manos la sencilla tarjeta que había sobre la caja.

Era una simple tarjeta de cumpleaños que decía: _Feliz cumpleaños. Todos los que te queremos te deseamos un día especial._

No había nada escrito por Kyo, y supo el por qué inmediatamente, cuando encontró un sobre con una carta; por eso mismo Kyo no incluyó nada en la tarjeta, porque le había escrito una carta.

El pelirrojo rompió el sobre, un poco impaciente y sacó el papel.

Lo desdobló y leyó:

_Feliz cumpleaños, Iori:_

_Bueno, espero te guste mi regalo, es una guitarra acústica, porque la tuya terminó hecha astillas cuando pensaste que estaba engañándote con Beni. Pero ése no es todo mi regalo, más abajo en esta carta, te escribo _27 _motivos por los cuales estoy contigo, y por los que espero seguir estando contigo._

_27 MOTIVOS PARA ESTAR CON IORI YAGAMI_

_Por ser atractivo._

_Por ser sexy._

_Por ser vocalista de una banda._

_Porque tocas muy bien la guitarra._

_Porque tienes unas pequitas muy curiosas sobre tu nariz._

_Porque tienes un increíble Mercedes Benz._

_Porque me dejas usar tu increíble Mercedes Benz._

_Porque eres muy posesivo conmigo._

_Porque me complementas._

_Porque me tienes mucha paciencia._

_Porque puedo tener un combate amistoso contigo._

_Porque haces cosas extraordinarias._

_Porque eres pelirrojo._

_Porque tienes la _medida_ exacta._

_Porque eres celoso._

_Por tener un cuerpo increíble._

_Por ser tan endemoniadamente inteligente._

_Porque me ayudas con mis tareas escolares._

_Porque contigo _entreno_ todas las noches._

_Porque me abrazas cuando tengo frío._

_Porque conmigo ya no eres un bastardo de tiempo completo._

_Por tus ojos rojos._

_Porque besas de forma experta._

_Por tu determinación._

_Por la fortaleza de tu cuerpo y de tu espíritu._

_Porque me quieres._

_Porque _TE QUIERO.

_Espero que te hayan parecido suficientemente buenas, porque pasé mucho tiempo pensándolas._

_Con amor, Kyo Kusanagi._

Dobló de nuevo la carta y abrió la caja, encontrándose con aquella guitarra acústica que una vez le confesó a Kyo que quería comprar, pero que por falta de tiempo no había ido a ver.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, estaba conforme con el regalo, pero más por la carta que tenía en su mano.

"Kyo, despierta!" Le llamó, sacudiéndolo suavemente.

Los ojos castaños le vieron, somnolientos, desde la cama.

"Déjame dormir, Iori." Suplicó, acurrucándose contra la cama.

Era casi medio día y ambos estaban despertándose, aunque uno porque Iori así lo quería.

"Gracias por el regalo."

De inmediato el sueño desapareció de la faz de Kyo y se puso en pie casi de un salto, viendo que el regalo no estaba donde lo había dejado en la madrugada, para que su sexy pelirrojo le mirara.

"También leísta la carta?" Preguntó, luchando contra un sonrojo que amenazaba con quemar su cara.

Los ojos rojos del pelirrojo brillaron de deseo.

Kyo lo percibió inmediatamente, lo que significaba que sí lo había leído.

"Lo sé… simplemente soy irresistible, no, Kyo Chan?"

"Sabes, olvidé poner que tu voz hace que se me erice el cuerpo…" Confesó Kyo y el pelirrojo simplemente sonrió.

"El próximo año cumplo 28, podrías anexar esa a la lista."

"Ésa es una buena idea." Dijo el castaño… "Ahora que _sé_ que te gustó _mi_ regalo… podría volver a dormir?"

Yagami negó una vez.

"Por qué mejor no ponemos en práctica dos de tus números…?"

"Cuáles?" Preguntó Kyo, curioso.

"La 12 y la 19."

"Aunque no sea de noche? Digo, para el _entrenamiento_?" Preguntó pícaramente.

"Aunque no sea de noche."

Le dio un beso en los labios a su amante castaño, complacido de aquel cumpleaños, que a diferencia de los otros, había resultado ser un éxito por completo, ya que estaba feliz e iba a hacer feliz a Kyo Kusanagi…

O W A R I

Notas de autora:

Les gustó? Espero que sí, porque pasé pensando en los 27 motivos toda la noche, por eso mismo ando toda cansada y ojerosa… pero espero que haya valido la pena mi noche sin sueño.

Espero sus reviews.


End file.
